Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events
by Divine Trinity
Summary: [rated for language] The title says it all! Sesshomaru's having some bad days. He gets groped by Miroku, gets a funny curse put on him, and turns into a girly girl! Oh the horror...and funniness! My sick humor...
1. Groped

**_WARNING:_ _Sesshomaru will be OOC in some of these chapters! Most likely all of them! He will be tortured by funniness as well in my sick type of humor. Beware! Thank you._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events  
Groped**

The sun shone brightly as Inuyasha and his gang walked out of the forest they had been traveling in for days now. Kagome sighed in relief as she sturdied her bike which began to slant. Sango gasped in happiness as she noticed the village just downhill. Kagome squealed at the thought of sleeping in a bed for once and having a decent bathing. She turned to Inuyasha.

"Please Inuyasha? Can we stay for a little while? Please? I won't sit you for the rest of the day!" Kagome said happily. Inuyasha was about to disagree, until he heard the part about not sitting him. He quickly agreed to her, and began to feel dread. Maybe he shouldn't have done that...

Kagome and Sango quickly ran down the hill before he could voice his feelings, Miroku quickly following after them, a perverted grin on his face. Inuyasha sighed in frustration before picking up Kagome's forgotten bike and hitting Shippo on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Shippo cried. Inuyasha glanced back casually. "Because you're a runt." And made his way to the village. Kilala mewed and followed after, and upset Shippo right behind her.

* * *

Miroku had an impossibly huge grin on his face as he looked around at all the beautiful women in the village. His hands itched to touch certain parts of their bodies, but he refrained, knowing that Sango was just behind him, Hiraikotsu at the ready. He looked ahead at what seemed to be the Lady of the village. He couldn't see her face, but could tell by everything else that she was beautiful. 

She had silver hair, which must have been dyed, down to her knees and a slim body. She wore white royal clothing with small red splots here and there. Miroku grinned pervertedly, and without thinking, ran up to the woman. He couldn't resist...his right hand went straight for her bottom.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in horror. Someone was touching his butt! He growled. The one day he decided NOT to wear his armor...damn you Rin. He turned around and was even more horrified to see the monk that traveled with his brother was the perpetrator. His face became one of sheer disgust as the monk took both of his hands, not once opening his own eyes. 

"Will you be the mother of by children?" He heard the monk say. He had had enough. "Monk..." He growled out. Miroku opened his eyes, only to have himself shooting out of the village like a rocket. Sesshomaru stood there, eyes closed in frustration, eyebrow twitching, and an angry growl coming out of clenched teeth.

* * *

Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha stared at the scene before them. Miroku...had just groped Sesshomaru, and then asked him to bear his children! Inuyasha fell over in laughter as Kagome tried to stiffle her giggles, hoping to not further disgrace Miroku and Sesshomaru, but Sango was having the time of her life walking to Sesshomaru and shaking his hand fervently. Apparently she was thankful for what Sesshomaru did. 

"Could you do that more often? How about joining us? Maybe you can snap Miroku out of his antics. Did I say thank you again for what you've done?" And so she went on and on, nearly ripping Sesshomaru's arm out of its socket. Sesshomaru yanked it away and stomped up to his brother.

Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked at Sesshomaru from the ground. Sesshomaru glared. "You are pathetic." He was calm there. Then he looked out of the village where he had thrown Miroku, then to Rin that was standing beside him with questioning eyes, then to Kagome.

"Rin, stay here..." He muttered before unsheathing Tokijin and walking in the direction out of the village. "Where are you going Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked. Sesshomaru glanced back.

"Monk Hunting."

**END**

* * *

(laughs) OMG! How could I have done that! Sesshomaru got groped, Sesshomaru got groped...(continues little dance) Hehehehe:) That was fun...There are more chapters to come, so don't worry:) And there will be Blooper scenes after three chapters too. I had fun writing this... 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Symphony of Dreams signing off  
**_"You can't have happiness without tragedy. You can't have tragedy without a victim. You can't have a victim without the insane. You can't have the insane without jealousy..."_


	2. High

**_WARNING:_ _Sesshomaru will be OOC in some of these chapters! Most likely all of them! He will be tortured by funniness as well in my sick type of humor. Beware! Thank you._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events  
High**

Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken all walked through the large forest, the sun shining down on them. Sesshomaru's silver hair glistened in the sunlight, warming him and his armor as well. He sniffed the air, smelling flowers nearby. He grimaced. No doubt Rin would wish to take a break for them. He silently counted in his head.

Five...four...three...two...

"Ha! Sesshomaru-sama, look! Can Rin play in the flowers, please?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru grimaced.

One...

Sesshomaru turned to the flower field, then to the sun. They had much more time left, and he wanted to finish patroling his borders. Had he been anyone else, he would have pouted. Hesighed and nodded, only to see that Rin was already playing in the flowers.

He walked over to a nearby tree, staying away from the putrid smell. His nose wouldn't be able to take it if he got too close. He watched Rin jump up and down, carefree as she picked flowers and chased invisible things around the field. He stared as Rin's smiling face turned to him.

Something dreadful wound its way into his stomach...

"Sesshomaru-sama! Come play with Rin!" Rin squealed. Sesshomaru paled. Uh-oh...

Sesshomaru grimaced as Rin ran up to him and tugged at his sleeve. He slowly stood and walked into the field of flowers,glaring death at each flower. He knew something was going to go wrong. He just did.

The scent began to overwhelm him and his sensitive nose as he walked deeper into the field, Rin guiding him from his empty sleeve. Eventually his mind began to feel fuzzy and he could feel a slight heat in his cheeks, although he knew he wasn't blushing.

Rin looked up to Sesshomaru only to see him staggering a little. His movements had become wobbly and his eyes seemed swirly like. Rin began to worry for her InuYoukai suddenly. "Sesshomaru-sama? Are you alright...?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru staggered before falling on his butt. His head lolled from one side to the other as all common sense left him, leaving behind its good friend stupidity.

"I'm fine...cherries...who? Blah!" Sesshomaru said in giddy happiness as he went into a fit of giggles. Rin backed away from him slowly. "Sesshomaru-sama?" She called again. He was acting...strange. She glanced around. Maybe it was the flowers?

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to smoke some marijuana. Jack got high, unzipped his fly and said Jill do you wanna? Jill said yes, undid her dress and then they had some fun! BUT SILLY JILL FORGOT HER PILL AND NOW THEY HAVE..." Sesshomaru got a questioning face and looked up, looking like a child in a stupor.

He smiled. "SOMETHING ELSE!" He said in glee. By then Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were watching him on a hill top, _far_ away from Sesshomaru and his flowers. Rin began to regret coming with Sesshomaru after he revived her...

"Jaken-sama...what's wrong with Sesshomaru-sama? He is scaring Rin..." Rin asked. Jaken couldn't even respond back. He was too shocked. Ah-Un's mouth dropped and the grass that it was grazing fell to the ground. It looked warily at the flowers. They nodded. They weren't planning on eating flowers for a looooooooooooooooooooong time now...

By then, Sesshomaru was jumping around, throwing flowers as he sang another song. "Rara boomdeeay! Why do I feel this way? Must be that girl next door, I threw her on the floor! I lifted up her skirt, and said this wouldn't hurt. Boy was her mom surprised to see her belly rise! Rara boomdeeay! Why do I feel this way? Must be that boy next door, he threw me on the floor! He lifted up my skirt, and said this wouldn't hurt. Boy was my mom surprised, to see my belly rise!" He sang merrily.

Rin's eyes widened. "Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama wears a skirt?" Rin asked, but Jaken was too...unconscious to answer. Rin then thought to what Sesshomaru had said.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama bearing Miroku's child?"

**END**

**

* * *

**

- -'  
This was stupid...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Symphony of Dreams signing off  
**_"You can't have happiness without tragedy. You can't have tragedy without a victim. You can't have a victim without the insane. You can't have the insane without jealousy..."_


	3. Hiccups

**_WARNING:_ _Sesshomaru will be OOC in some of these chapters! Most likely all of them! He will be tortured by funniness as well in my sick type of humor. Beware! Thank you._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events  
Hiccup**

Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un calmy walked down the forest path, Sesshomaru keeping all senses open for any adversaries. Jaken yanked Ah-Un's reins as they started slowing, Rin jerking from the action as she was sitting on the two-headed dragon. She scowled as she almost fell off from her spot.

"Jaken-sama, quit. Ah-Un is tired. Sesshomaru-sama, may we take a break for Ah-Un?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru stopped and glanced around. He could hear a river nearby, and there were no enemies in the area...

"Be quiet Rin! Master Sesshomaru does not need to hear your insolent whining!" Jaken screeched. Rin glared at him. Sesshomaru sat on a large tree root and nodded. "We will rest. Jaken, find Rin some food. Rin, go bathe..." Sesshomaru said. Both immediatly went to fulfill their duties, a certain green imp sputtering in surprise the entire way.

_-Why do I even put up with him? Why do I put up with any of them?-  
_Sesshomaru thought. He sighed as he looked back. Ah-Un had gone off to graze the grass nearby, leaving Sesshomaru alone for the time.

"Damn Naraku...how could I let him escape like that?" Sesshomaru chanted. He had become obssessed with hunting down Naraku after the incident with Rin. He growled to himself.

"Curse him...when I find him...I'll-hic!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened in horror. What just happened? What was that? He felt another lump rising in his throat. He tried to surpress it, but nothing worked. Before he knew it, "Hic!" This time his body jerked with it.

Sesshomaru's hand flew to his mouth and covered it. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes were aghast. What the hell? What's wrong with him? Was he...was he...

"Am I cursed?" Sesshomaru whispered in his hand. He couldn't be cursed! Sesshomaru was **never** cursed...the monk and the flower incident not counting.

"Hic! **Hic**!" Sesshomaru quickly got up, ignoring Jaken and Rin who had just come into the clearing and fled into the forest. This could **not** be happening!

Rin watched Sesshomaru questioningly before fleeing into the forest behind him. She just hoped he hadn't gone crazy again like before. Ever since the flower incident, he had steered clear of any flower fields, and Rin wasn't that crazy of Sesshomaru being like that again for a while.

She cautiously walked through the forest until she found a...bouncing Sesshomaru? "Sesshomaru-sama? Are you...alright?"

_-Shit! Rin's here...not good. I can't let her see me like this! I'm cursed...what if she gets it? Shit!-  
_Sesshomaru thought. "Ri-hic! Rin, get awa-hic hic! Away from here!" Sesshomaru growled, trying to keep in his 'curse'. He scowled as he hit the oak tree and an acorn fell on his head. "Da-hic!" He growled and was about to stomp off when he heard Rin laughing.

_-Rin's laughing...at me! How dare she? How dare she laugh at this Sesshomaru's misery!-  
_Sesshomaru thought. He wanted to hurt her now, but he knew he couldn't. He'd never be able to hurt her purposely.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you have the hiccups!" Rin squealed as best she could through the fit of giggles. Sesshomaru stared at her as if she were mad. "No, I'm cursed Rin. That's why I wish for you to get away, in case the curse is contageous." Sesshomaru said seriously.

Rin laughed even harder, not even giving an ounce on holding back and saving her Inutaiyoukai a shred of dignity. By the time Rin was done explaining, Sesshomaru was embarrassed beyond anything he knew.

"Hiccups? You're kidding..." Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. Who knew that the Great Inu TaiYoukai Sesshomaru would get the hiccups...much less learn it from a human child. Sesshomaru growled. He would never get the hiccups again.

It was already a day after the incident with his hiccups. Sesshomaru couldn't have been in a better mood, give or take. Jaken had tripped and Ah-Un 'accidentally' stepped all over him, and Sesshomaru 'accidentally' threw a rock at his head for slowing them down.

Now he sat alone once again, waiting for Rin and Jaken to get back from their appointed duties, and Ah-Un off in the distance grazing grass. Sesshomaru sighed as he thought about how he would kill Naraku when...

"Hic! DAMN IT!"

**END**

**

* * *

**

Hehe...As you can see these are mainly one shots. Buh-bye now:)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Symphony of Dreams signing off  
**_"You can't have happiness without tragedy. You can't have tragedy without a victim. You can't have a victim without the insane. You can't have the insane without jealousy..."_


	4. Blooper 1 to 3

**Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events  
Blooper 1-3**

Ch. 1- Groped (Bloopers)

_Scene - 1_  
Kagome and Sango quickly ran down the hill before Inuyasha could voice his fee-- THUMP

Kagome- Ow! Hey, Miroku you tripped me!  
Miroku- (innocent face) I don't know what you're talking about Kagome-sama.  
Sango- (hits head with Hiraikostu) You idiot, now we have to do the whole scene again! (mad)  
Miroku- (unconscious)  
Symphony- (sweatdrop) Great...he's unconsious...(note the sarcasm) Thank you so much Sango.  
- -'  
Sango- Eh? (clueless)  
Symphony- Just start again...(goes off mumbling about stupid perverts and dumb giant boomerangs)

_Scene - 2  
_Sesshomaru's eyes widened in horror. Someone was touching his butt! He turned to see the monk that his mother...

Symphony- Sesshomaru! What's wrong?  
Sesshomaru- Um...the line's wrong.  
Syphony- Eh? (doesn't notice)  
Inuyasha- It's supposed to be brother, not mother...(grumbles about dumb authors)  
Symphony- Excuse me Inuyasha, but I am an authorESS thank you very much. Scene again!

_Scene - 3  
_"Will you be the mother of my children?" He heard the monk say. He had had enough. "Monk..." He growled out. Miroku opened his eyes, only to have himself...

Sesshomaru- (blinks) What was my line again?  
Symphony- (crying) I'll never get through this story...  
Sesshomaru- (clueless) What I do?

* * *

Ch. 2- High (Bloopers)

_Scene - 1  
_Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken all walked through the large forest...

Symphony- Not THIS early in the freakin story!  
Rin- I have to go to the bathroom...  
Symphony- (anime fall) Then go...  
Rin- (get's kidnapped by Naraku)  
Sesshomaru- (growl) How dare you touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru! (leaps)  
Symphony- (kills Naraku) (pissed) This is MY freakin kid you homosexual bastard! Get your own!  
Sesshomaru- (blinks) Huh?

_Scene - 2  
_Sesshomaru staggered before falling on his butt. His head lolled from one side to the other as all common sense left him, leaving behind its good friend stupidity.

Symphony- (praying that nothing goes wrong)  
Sesshomaru- ...  
Symphony- (glares at sky) Damn you God...  
Sesshomaru- I refuse to act like that. I did that little dance for you, I refuse to act like a bafoon and say those things in front of Rin...  
Symphony- Fine! We'll get a damn freakin monkey and make it play your part!  
Monkey- ..."Uh...ooh ooh..."  
Symphony- Just do the line Sesshomaru...(crying)

_Scene - 3  
_Rin's eyes widened. "Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama wears a skirt?" Rin asked, but Jaken was too...unconscious to answer. Rin then thought to what Sesshomaru had said.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama bearing Miroku's child?"

Sesshomaru- (glaring death at Symphony)  
Symphony- Eh...hehe... :) Buh-bye. (runs for her freakin life)  
Sesshomaru- (note: think of a priss or prep when he says this) Oh no she didn't! (runs after her)

* * *

Ch. 3- Hiccup (Bloopers)

_Scene - 1  
_Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un calmy walked down the forest path-- THUMP

Symphony- You have got to be freakin shitting me! (pissed off)  
Sesshomaru- (gets up) Who the hell made the great Sesshomaru trip? (pissed too)  
Symphony- Who givesa freakin shit if you tripped? You ruined my story!...Again!  
Jaken- How dare you, you insolent wench!  
Symphony- (glares) I've never had toad legs before...  
Jaken- Eh...(backs away) You can talk to Sesshomaru however you want!  
Sesshomaru- (sarcastic) Oh, you're soo loyal Jaken...

_Scene - 2  
_"Hic!" This time his body jerked with it. Sesshomaru glared at his bottom, his hands curling into a fist.

Symphony- That's not...in the script...  
Sesshomaru- (punches ground)  
Crazy Fan Girls- Hey!  
Symphony- Oo They hid in the ground? (completely shocked)  
A Crazy Fan Girl- Yeah! I got a picture of his ass:)  
Symphony- (looks at sky) Is it so wrong to want a good fic!

_Scene - 3  
_Sesshomaru sighed as he thought about how he would kill Naraku when...

Sesshomaru- Uh-oh...  
Symphony- (pleading to Inuyasha) Please just kill me already! I can't take it!  
Inuyasha, Kagome, & others- Oo Uh...o...kay?  
Sesshomaru- I lost my hiccups...Oo

**END**

**

* * *

**

This was...different for me. I've never done that before, so no sueing! Buh bye peoples

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Symphony of Dreams signing off  
**_"Impure has become pure. Pure has become impure. Good has become evil. Evil has become good. To live is to die. To die is to live. Is this truly our reason of being?"_


	5. Numb

**_WARNING:_ _Sesshomaru will be OOC in some of these chapters! Most likely all of them! He will be tortured by funniness as well in my sick type of humor. Beware! Thank you._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events  
****Numb**

Sesshomaru stared at the full moon, his hair blowing gently as the wind blew through his silver mane. His golden eyes glowed in peace and sleepiness as he began to close them. He hadn't slept in a while and tonight would be perfect to get some shut eye. Sesshomaru soon found himself in a dream land, pure bliss upon his face.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open as Rin jumped into his lap. He wanted to push her off, but he didn't feel like it. He sighed and sat there, Rin on his leg as they watched Jaken try to catch Ah-Un. The dragon just continued jumping over the imp and occasionly spewing out lightning from their mouths. Sesshomaru smirked as Jaken began dancing with fire on his clothes and feet.

It was already mid-morning by the time the dragon decided to be caught. Sesshomaru allowed Rin to get off before standing himself...'thump!'

Rin looked back to Sesshomaru only to see him still on the ground in a different position. Sesshomaru scowled at himself. He couldn't feel his legs! He growled and tried to stand back up again, only to succeed in falling flat on his face again.

_-Mother fucker...this is bull shit! I hatemy life, I hate my life! Is Jaken laughing at me? I'll kill him...Grr...-  
_Sesshomaru thought. He sent an evil glare at Jaken, which easily shut his tupid toady frog self up. Sesshomaru stood again, this time succeeding in standing.

Rin cheered as she jumped up on Ah-Un. Now they could get moving! Ah-Un and Jaken waited for Sesshomaru to move...which for some reason he wasn't. "Sesshomaru-sama? Are you alright?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru seemed to be really retarded as of late.

Sesshomaru stood stiff as he tried to move his numb legs. Why couldn't he feel them? Was he cursed? Sesshomaru growled. Damn it, why is that when something's wrong with him, being cursed is the immediate thing to come to his head?

Sesshomaru moved one leg forward. His body twisted and lolled as his leg let out and he fell once more. He growled, everyone backing away from him. Rin then smiled. "Sesshomaru-sama's baby must be getting heavier!" Jaken stared at Rin in horror. "Sesshomaru-sama is NOT pregnant Rin!" He screeched.

Rin glared. "Uh-huh! Miroku-sama touched Sesshomaru-sama's butt, and then Sesshomaru-sama said his belly rised and that he wore a skirt. Sesshomaru-sama is prenant!" Rin argued. Sesshomaru stared in horror at his two wards. He glared. That monk...

Sesshomaru stood again and stomped a few steps. He glared at Rin. "Rin, I am not pregnant." And he made another step...only to twist and fall again. Sesshomaru swore that if he were someone else, he would have been crying.

Sesshomaru felt a weird pain shoot through both legs. When he tried to move them, the pain grew. He let them stay and he pain lessened until it grew again. Sesshomaru growled. His hands began rubbing them to get the sensation to go away. Why were they acting like this?

Rin and Jaken stared at Sesshomaru as he rubbed his legs, twisted, and rubbed some more. Jaken looked at Rin as she looked back, Ah-Un looking at each other. All three nodded in agreement.

"Sesshomaru-sama's prengant alright..."

**END**

**

* * *

**

Alright, LOTS of people are reading and not reviewing. I would like reviews people. Oh, and to Kuo, FYI, it can be spelled either way. Kirara is the Japanese version and Kilala is the American version. I just spell things how they sound to me. So nyeh! (raspberry)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Symphony of Dreams signing off  
**_"Those who wish to kill will die. Those who wish to die will live. Those who wish to live will kill..."_


	6. Gum

**_WARNING:_ _Sesshomaru will be OOC in some of these chapters! Most likely all of them! He will be tortured by funniness as well in my sick type of humor. Beware! Thank you._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events  
Gum**

Sesshomaru fell onto his bed as he thought about the days events. This morning Rin annoyed him to no end to play with some..._barbies_ which of course, Sesshomaru denied to all his being...so instead he got stuck with playing dress up. It was a nightmare.

At work, Inuyasha broke his valuable vase and now he has to get another one made. Then his computer broke down on him, and then Kagura decided to _grace _him with her damn...Sesshomaru sighed. He wasn't in the mood to curse Kagura right now. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, not noticing the little girl just outside his door...

Rin waited until she was sure Sesshomaru was asleep before walking into his room. She looked around and found a pack of gum called 'Big Red'. She shrugged and sat on his bed, sticking the gum in her mouth, and playing with Sesshomaru's pretty hair. He had played dress up with her today, but he wasn't very good at it.

She chewed the red piece of gum a couple of times, before a great heat shot out and burned her taste buds. Her eyes watered and her mouth opened, the gum falling out and landing withsoft 'plop'...

Right in the center of Sesshomaru's hair...

Rin's eyes widened and she tried to get it out, succeeding in making matters worse. Now the gum was spread all over the back of Sesshomaru's head and it was all knotty. Rin panicked. She decided to just give up and ran to her room, locking it. She guessed that Sesshomaru was going to be the new boogy-man tonight...

* * *

Sesshomaru rolled over, the sun shining in his eyes. He squinted, looking around. Something wasn't right...Rin would have been in here by now waking him up, but she wasn't. He sat up, stretching his limbs before going into the bathroom. When he picked up his brush to smooth out his mane, his brush got stuck on something.

He pulled the brush in front of him to see red sticky stuff streatching from the back of his head. His eyes widened as his hand quickly flew to the back of his head. He ran into his room and saw his new pack of 'Big Red' had been opened and a piece was missing.

His anger went up as he pulled gum out of his hair. He screamed the name of the one person he knew would do something like this...

"RIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

"I didn't do it!"

**END**

**

* * *

**

:) I'm not even gonna say anything...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Symphony of Dreams signing off  
**_"There can be no good without evil. There can be no evil without good. There cannot be either without us."_


	7. Pranks

**_WARNING:_ _Sesshomaru will be OOC in some of these chapters! Most likely all of them! He will be tortured by funniness as well in my sick type of humor. Beware! Thank you._**

**_

* * *

_ **

**Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events  
Pranks**

It was finally the day. Inuyasha grinned ear to ear. It was finally April Fools Day. The day where you could pull pranks on everybody and not get into trouble for it. But Inuyasha and his family always took it beyond the meaning. All day you'd have to watch your back, otherwise you'd be pranked with the worst thing possible, and then you'd have to top it off.

This year, Inuyasha planned to beat Sesshomaru at his own game. Every year Sesshomaru was considered the Prank King, all because he would get _everyone_ while no one was able to get him. Well this year, Inuyasha planned to change that and take the crown.

He snickered as he turned the corner of the house to see Sesshomaru reading his book under the great oak tree. He tip-toed behind the tree and quietly jumped onto the branch just above Sesshomaru's figure. He was upwind, so Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to smell him. He hoistened his stink bomb just above Sesshomaru's head and dropped it.

Inuyasha held in his laugh, waiting for Sesshomaru's outburst of fury. But it never came. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru confused. It hadn't even hit him! Inuyasha looked around for his bomb, wondering where the hell it went.

"If you thought that was going to work, little brother, you are sadly mistaken. I have a female on my side..." Sesshomaru said, still reading his book. Inuyasha's brows drew in from confusion, before he looked up and...

"DAMN IT!" The bomb fell on him, bursting and releasing all its toxins over Inuyasha, making him reek worse than anything he ever knew. He growled and looked up when he heard giggling. A woman jumped out of the tree, right into Sesshomaru's waiting arms, which caught her with ease.

Inuyasha ticked. They had got him with his own prank! "You just wait...I'll get you next year..." Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Let's go Rin..."

Rin quietly laughed to herself and hooked her arm with Sesshomaru's, both walking into the house. With Rin and Sesshomaru watching each other's backs, they weren't getting pranked at all. Rin grinned evilly. She lookedat Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sessh-koi?" Rin called. Sesshomaru looked at her...

**SPLAT!**

Sesshomaru blinked. He tasted the creamy substance coating his face. He smirked. "Well, at least you hit me with my favorite..." Sesshomaru said. Rin giggled as she wiped off the pie on Sesshomaru's lips and kissed them lightly. "Mine too..." She whispered. Sesshomaru sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Sessh-koi?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru shrugged. "I liked being the King of Pranks..." At that Rin rolled her eyes. "You like being the king of everything..." She mumbled before walking away. Sesshomaru stood there for a second, registering her words. He walked after her grumbling.

"Way to ruin the mood..."

* * *

I'm outta ideas for now. If this sucks, not my fault. It was mainly supposed to only be the first chapter, so you guys are lucky. - -' 

**Symphony of Dreams signing off  
**_One: Don't you look dumb?  
Two: Look at you.  
Three: Don't you ever make no jokes about me behind my back or I will stomp you in the ground!_


	8. Blooper 5 to 7

**Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events  
Blooper 5-7**

Ch. 5- Numb (Bloopers)

_Scene - 1  
_Sesshomaru stared at the full moon, his hair blowing gently as the wind blew through his silver mane- CRASH!

Symphony- Oo What the hell?  
Sesshomaru- Help me!  
Kagome- The wind blew him...away...(shocked)  
Symphony- Oo O...kay then...Sesshomaru, why are you blowing in the wind like a leaf?  
Sesshomaru- I'm on a diet!  
Everyone- Oo (thinking) **He** has to go on a diet?  
Symphony- ... ... ...(walks away muttering) Damn...if **he** has to go on a diet...(looks at herself) Holy shit, I must be fat...

_Scene_ _- 2  
_The dragon just continued jumping over the imp and occasionly spewing out lightning from their mouths. Sesshomaru smirked as Jaken began dancing with fire on his clothes and feet.

Ah-Un- (hits Sesshomaru)  
Sesshomaru- (on fire) Ahhhhhh! I'm burning, I'm burning! My hair! Ahhhhhh! (squeals like girl)  
Inuyasha- (falls over laughing) That's what you get, bastard!  
Kagome- (throws bucket of water)  
Sesshomaru- (hair is gone) You wench! You could have gotten here BEFORE my hair was lit on fire!  
Symphony- (cries...loudly)  
Shippo- What's wrong with her?  
Symphony- Sesshy's bald! (cries harder)

_Scene - 3  
_Rin and Jaken stared at Sesshomaru as he rubbed his legs, twisted, and rubbed some more. Jaken looked at Rin as she looked back, Ah-Un looking at each other. All three nodded in agreement.

"Sesshomaru-sama's pregnant alright..."

Sesshomaru- I am NOT pregnant...(mumbles under breath)  
Symphony- Yeah, he's just got fleas! (smiles)  
Sesshomaru- O O I do not!  
Symphony- (glares) Uh-huh! See? Myoga's right there! (points to head)  
Myoga- (runs... ... ...er, hops for his life) Oo

* * *

Ch. 6- Gum (Bloopers)

_Scene - 1  
_Sesshomaru rolled over, the sun shining in his eyes. He squinted, looking around-

Sesshomaru- (screams) Holy hell!  
Symphony- ?.? What?  
Sesshomaru- Jaken! Get out of my bed!  
Symphony- (yells) You gay toad! I didn't have you in this chapter! Out! You can't sleep with Sesshomaru, out out OUT!  
Jaken- But he was so beautiful!  
Symphony & Sesshomaru- YOU GAY ASS HOMOSEXUAL! Oo

* * *

Ch. 7- Pranks (Bloopers)

_Scene - 1  
_He hoistened his stink bomb just above Sesshomaru's head and dropped it.

Sesshomaru- (yells) Damn it Rin! You were supposed to catch that!  
Rin- (eyes like this: O O) (slowly hides in tree)  
Inuyasha- (falls out of tree laughing)

_Scene - 2  
_... ... ... ...

Symphony- (glares) Damn it, where the hell is Sesshomaru?  
Everyone- ... ... ... ...  
Symphony- (walks to Broom Closet) (sees Jaken with Sessh tied up) O O Y-YOU HOMSEXIST!  
Sesshomaru- Mmph mf euurrgh! (trying to curse)  
Jaken- (panicks)  
Symphony- (kicks toad ass) ... ... ... (thinks) Sesshomaru just got molested by a frog... Oo Ew.

* * *

Oo  
Oh boy... 

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	9. Voodoo

**_WARNING:_ _Sesshomaru will be OOC in some of these chapters! Most likely all of them! He will be tortured by funniness as well in my sick type of humor. Beware! Thank you._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events  
Voodoo**

Rin wandered through the forest as she searched for the path to her lord Sesshomaru. But she couldn't even find the road that led to him. She sighed and just settled on walking in a random direction and hoping for the best. As she did, she came upon a smallclearing. There was nothing but an old log covered in moss and something white inside of it. Rin looked at it before walking up.

She looked inside the old log to see an old ragged doll. She picked it up and smiled. She could play with this until her Sesshomaru-sama found her. It wouldn't be long with his nose. She began to make the doll dance around and hop in random directions as she waited for Sesshomaru. She began to get bored with the old doll and just looked at it. It was then she realized it looked a little like her Sesshomaru-sama.

Rin shrugged and began to toss it up and down, counting the times she caught it, and starting over when she dropped it. She sighed in boredom as she waited for Sesshomaru to find her. Maybe if she listened, she would be able to hear the clonking sound of her Sesshomaru-sama throwing a rock at Jaken's head. But all she heard were the natrual sounds of the forest. Rin sighed again and decided to look for Sesshomaru one more time.

She looked at the doll in her hands warily. She didn't really find it fun anymore...she shrugged and threw the doll away and began to skip along the road, not noticing the doll had just landed on a sharp tree root on the log. Rin hummed a little song, until she heard a shriek of pain...

* * *

Sesshomaru jumped up immediatly and began rubbing his bum. Jaken stared at him again. He glared. It was then Sesshomaru noticed someone missing from their group.

"RIN!"

**End**

**

* * *

**

Ouch...oh, and to kagometalim, all these chapters are one shots. So, that particular chapter was AU into the Modern Times. If you don't understand, I'll explain later.

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	10. Eyebrows

**_WARNING:_ _Sesshomaru will be OOC in some of these chapters! Most likely all of them! He will be tortured by funniness as well in my sick type of humor. Beware! Thank you.

* * *

_**

**Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events  
Eyebrows**

Rin watched her lord as Sesshomaru slowly walked through the dense forest. Jaken and Ah-Un were not far behind, and she could hear the leather of the reins being tugged as Jaken tried to pull the demon along. It didn't, however, and made Sesshomaru stop and look at it. Ah-Un stopped walking and sat down and went to sleep. Sesshomaru growled, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

He did it again...

Rin glared at the twitching eyebrow. Something was on her lord's face...and she needed to get it off. He must not like to have that little critter going up and down on his forehead. Rin nodded. She would take care of Sesshomaru's pest problem, even if it killed her...well...probably not that far, but you get the idea.

Sesshomaru walked over to a large tree and sat down, closing his eyes as the sunlight hit his face. He sat there, thinking once more as to how he could defeat Naraku, and get rid of his annoying little half-brother at the same time. He could feel a growl rise as he thought of the two half-breeds at once. He surpressed it and sighed. He needed to cool down. He allowed his mind to drift into a rift between dreams and reality.

He fell asleep...

Rin snickered evilly. Finally. She looked to Jaken only to see him stuck under Ah-Un as the dragon smiled in its sleep. Jaken continued to squawk in outrage, muffled by the dragon's body and the ground that was smashing his face.

Rin took out a dagger that Sesshomaru-sama gave her for when she hunted rabbits and such. She slowly walked over to Sesshomaru and stared at the slender, furry little things on his forehead. She glared as they occasionally twitched from muscle spasms. She brought the dagger down slowly.

Her lord will be so proud of her!

* * *

Sesshomaru stretched his back, allowing it to crack back into place. He shook his head lightly and looked around. Rin and Jaken were currently sleeping, while Ah-Un was nearby in a field grazing. He put his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, when he noticed something was wrong.

He drew in his brows...or at least tried to.

His hand flew up to his forehead. His eyes were wide in horror. He looked to Rin. She didn't...did she? He quickly made his way to a nearby river and looked in it. He gasped.

"WHERE ARE MY EYEBROWS!"

Rin quietly made her way _**away**_ from Sesshomaru...

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I got high school and now I'm a freshman. Plus, I have other stories to update. I'll do this occasionally, but don't expect much. 

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	11. Dye

**_WARNING:_ _Sesshomaru will be OOC in some of these chapters! Most likely all of them! He will be tortured by funniness as well in my sick type of humor. Beware! Thank you.

* * *

_**

**Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events  
Dye**

**AU**

Sesshomaru covered his ears as the music pounded in his head. He looked around for Rin, but found no sight of her among the mass of dancing teenagers. He growled. He was getting too old for this crap. He pushed some of the teenagers out of his way, ignoring their shouts of outrage and raging fists. His ears twitched as he listened for any sign of Rin over the blasting heavy metal music. He sighed and turned, his head pounding. He needed out of here.

He struggled through the crowd, only to see Rin sitting at a table, smiling as she joked with some friends. Sesshomaru made his way over to the disobediant girl and grabbed her forearm. She looked up and paled. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here, he had directly told her that, but she came anyway, ignoring Sesshomaru's command.

Sesshomaru lifted her up. "I told you not to come here!" He screamed over the music. Rin cocked her head. "What? I can't hear you!" She screamed. Sesshomaru scowled. "I said, I told you not to come here!" He yelled louder. Rin shrugged. "I still can't hear you, come on!" She screamed, dragging him over to the door. She opened it and walked out. Sesshomaru walked out behind her. He shook his head from the pain as the music faded from his head. Tha was an experiance he didn't want to do again...

"Okay, now what did you say?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru glared. "I said, I told you not to come-" But he was cut off as a large pink ocean washed over him. He blinked, and noticed Rin's horrified expression. His eyebrow twitched as he turned.

"Little brother...what did you just do?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha laughed behind him. Inuyasha wiped a tear from his face. "That's pay back for April Fools Day! I was stinkin for a week! Hope you like being pink Sessh!" At that, Inuyasha took off down the block. Rin struggled to hold in her laughter. Sesshomaru looked at her, held out his hand, and growled.

Rin took a mirror out of her purse and gave it to him. Sesshomaru looked in it and nearly fainted.

HE WAS PINK!

**_"INUYASHA!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

(laughs)  
I'd like to see that happen...Oh, and all of Sesshomaru was pink, meaning his face, his clothes, his ears, everything, not just his hair.

Sesshomaru - 700+  
Rin - 16  
Inuyasha - 500+

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	12. Blooper 9 to 11

**Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events  
Bloopers 9-11**

Ch. 9- Voodoo (Bloopers)

_Scene - 1  
_She looked inside the old log to see-

Rin- Ahhhhh! Sesshomaru-sama, help Rin!  
Symphony- 0o Is that...a racoon?  
Sesshomaru- ... ... ...(asleep)  
Symphony- (kicks him) Go save Rin!  
Sesshomaru- Pssh, I ain't lettin that thing near my hair...  
Symphony- 0o...then I'll tie you up with Jaken...  
Sesshomaru- Come here Rin, I'll get it off of you...(saves Rin)  
Symphony- (grins)

_Scene - 2  
_Sesshomaru jumped up immediatly and began rubbing his bum. Jaken stared at him again. He glared.

Sesshomaru- What the hell are you looking at?  
Jaken- It's part of the scene...  
Sesshomaru- Then get a new scene...(walks away)  
Symphony- (blinks) Hey...(blinks again) Where's he goin?  
Inuyasha- Did she go to sleep last night?  
Kagome- Nope! She ate an entire thing of Kit Kat, then she ate some Hershey's then she had some soda, and then she ate ten Lunchables. She's been up all night playing her game, trying to get the secret characters.  
Inuyasha- Oh...no wonder she's slow today.  
Everyone- (nods)

* * *

Ch. 10- Eyebrows (Bloopers)

_Scene - 1  
_Rin watched her lord as Sesshomaru slowly walked through the dense forest. A faint wind blew by, knocking off...Sesshomaru's hair?

Everyone- O O What the hell...?  
Sesshomaru- Shut up! My hair still needs to grow back from chapter five, alright! Sheesh, you act like you've never seen me bald...  
Symphony- ... ... ...(sniff)  
Naraku- Oh great, she's gonna do it again...  
Symphony- SESSHY'S BALD! WAAAAHHHH!  
Inuyasha- She is so pathetic...  
Symphony- (kicks Inuyasha) (glomps Naraku) Now you're the only one with pretty hair!  
Naraku- 0o

_Scene - 2  
_She glared as they occasionally twitched from muscle spasms. She brought the dagger down slowly.

Sesshomaru- (jumps up) Holy shit! Rin, you were supposed to cut my eyebrows, not cut** me**!  
Rin- Rin is sorry Sesshomaru-sama! Rin didn't mean to! Please don't be angry at Rin!  
Sesshomaru- Damn that stings!  
Symphony- Oh shut up you big baby...you're a friggin demon, you'll heal...  
Sesshomaru- How dare you!  
Symphony- How dare I what? (clueless)  
Everyone- (sweat drop) She is such an idiot...how the hell is she in high school?

_Scene - 3  
_He quickly made his way to a nearby river and looked in it. He gasped.

Symphony- (pushes Sesshomaru into water)  
Sesshomaru- What the hell was that for? (pissed)  
Symphony- (smiles) I just couldn't resist!  
Sesshomaru- (growls) You...you...you little...  
Symphony- Little what? (glares)  
Sesshomaru- Ah...you little...pretty little thing! (smiles and walks away)  
Symphony- (eyes Sesshomaru) As much as that would delight me and make my dreams come true, this is not the place. (throws rock at Sesshomaru's head)  
Sesshomaru- (thunk) OW!

* * *

Ch. 11- Dye (Bloopers)

_Scene - 1  
_He looked around for Rin, but found no sight of her among the mass of dancing teenagers. He growled. He was getting too old for this crap...

Sesshomaru- ... ... ...  
Symphony- What? Come on!  
Inuyasha- I bet the bastard doesn't want to continue because he get's turned into a gay color...  
Sesshomaru- (glares at Inuyasha) Half-breed...  
Inuyasha- (glares back) Bastard...  
Symphony- What is the damn problem?  
Sesshomaru- (mumbles) I am not old...  
Symphony- 0o That's it?  
Sesshomaru- Yes.

_Scene - 2  
_Rin took a mirror out of her purse and gave it to him. Sesshomaru looked in it and nearly fainted.

HE WAS PINK!

**_"INUYASHA!"_**

Inuyasha- Huh?  
Symphony- (smacks) Now we have to dye Sesshomaru again!  
Sesshomaru- WHAT! No you're not!  
Symphony- Yes we are damn it!  
Sesshomaru- Puh. No, you're not. (flies away)  
Symphony- (gasp) Hey! Inuyasha, fetch!  
Inuyasha- - -; You're kidding, right?  
Symphony- Am I supposed to be? (stupid)  
Kagome- She's hopeless Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha- Yeah, we know...(walks away)  
Symphony- (shrugs) Oh Jaken...let's play Kill The Freaky Toad game again!  
Jaken- Aaaah! Sesshomaru-sama, wait for meeeeeee!

* * *

... ... ...okay, bye!

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	13. Ramen

**_WARNING:_ _Sesshomaru will be OOC in some of these chapters! Most likely all of them! He will be tortured by funniness as well in my sick type of humor. Beware! Thank you.

* * *

_**

**Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events  
Ramen**

Rin smiled as she looked at Kagome again. She looked back down to the boiling noodles and grinned.

"See Rin? This is how you make Ramen. Inuyasha really likes them. Maybe Sesshomaru will too!" Kagome said. Rin nodded and watched as Kagome finished off the noodles. Rin went to touch it, but Kagome stopped her.

"No Rin. This is too hot right now. You should wait for it to cool off first." Kagome explained. Rin smiled.

"Okay Kagome-san!" Rin said happily. A loud crash caught her attention and she turned to see Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha fighting once more, Tetsusaiga and Tokijin screaching against one another. Rin pouted and Kagome stood up.

"Sit boy." Kagome said calmly. Rin watched in amazement, along with Sesshomaru, as Inuyasha suddenly was brought to the floor. Sesshomaru smirked and put Tokijin away.

"Well Inuyasha, you are becoming more of a dog each day. Sitting at the woman's command...you truly are pathetic." Sesshomaru mocked. Inuyasha growled through the dirt. Sesshomaru looked over to Rin.

"Rin. Let's go." He said. Rin nodded. Kagome tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn around. Kagome smiled and put three bags of Ramen in her hands.

"Here. Maybe you could see if Sesshomaru likes them. It'll also help improve on your cooking too!" Kagome said with a wink. Rin nodded happily and took the bags, running over to Kagome. Sesshomaru looked down at them, his brain wondering what they were.

_-Hn...if it is from a human, it can do no harm to me.-_

_

* * *

_

Rin smiled as the water began to slowly boil and bubble. It was near time to put the noodles in. She looked over and took a bag, opened it, and slowly began pouring it into the pot. She smiled as she watched them boil.

She looked around to see Sesshomaru sitting down near a tree and looking out into the horizon. She looked back down to her noodles, then up to Jaken, then to Sesshomaru-sama again. She sighed. They wouldn't care...but she was going to say it anyway.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin called. Sesshomaru looked over to her. He said nothing. Rin looked to the pot again, then to her lord.

"Rin is making Ramen, but it's still too hot to eat, so don't touch it...okay?" Rin said. Sesshomaru merely blinked. Jaken fell down as he went to sleep once more. Rin shook her head.

"Rin will be back, milord!" Rin said before running into the forest. Sesshomaru watched her leave, then looked down to the boiling pot. His eyes narrowed.

_-Ra...men? What is this? I have never heard of such a foolish name...this Sesshomaru must investigate.-  
_Sesshomaru thought. He stood up and walked over to the boiling watered pot with noodles. He kneeled down to it and growled as some hot water sprayed up and hit him in the cheek. He glared down at it. This thing was challenging him? Did it truly think to win against him? He growled again and brought his hands down upon it.

Sesshomaru hissed as his hand made contact with the water. He brought it back quickly and blew on it. He glared at the pot again.

His claws began glowing green.

* * *

Rin grinned as she came back into the campsite, mushrooms and fish in hand. She looked around for her Ramen, only to see a split pot with acid on them, with water all over the place and her boiled noodles sprawled all over the place. She looked up to Sesshomaru, wondering if he had done this to her poor innocent noodles.

"Umm...Sesshomaru-sama, what happened?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru blinked and looked at her.

"Jaken did it."

"Master Jakeeeeen!" Rin whined.

* * *

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	14. Questions

**_WARNING:_ _Sesshomaru will be OOC in some of these chapters! Most likely all of them! He will be tortured by funniness as well in my sick type of humor. Beware! Thank you._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events  
Question**

Rin sighed to herself as she picked another flower. She blinked as whispered voices reached her ears and she turned around, walking through the forest, hoping to find whomever the talkers were. She stopped behind a large boulder, peeking in on two women bathing in a hotspring. Rin was about to hide away, knowing it was rude to peek in, but a question caught her interest.

"Oh Hannah-chan, how is the baby doing?" One of the women asked. The other smiled and looked over to her friend.

"Oh he's fine. Kyouru, do you think that Misomaru will actually take care of this one?" She wondered aloud. The first woman shrugged while the other sighed.

Rin blinked. Baby? Wasn't Sesshomaru-sama pregnant as well? But it had been so long since that incident...maybe the baby was fat? She shrugged and continued listening in.

"I just want a mate that will take care of his children and wife...is that too much to ask?" Hannah whined. Kyouru sighed at her friend. Too bad...

Rin blinked. Mate? What was that? She pondered on it for a moment before deciding to just ask Sesshomaru-sama. She turned around, flowers in hand as she skipped along the invisible path, back to her campsite with the others. Rin sat down across from the sleeping Jaken as she waited for Sesshomaru to return to them.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed to himself as he watched the camp come into view. As always, Jaken wasn't watching Rin, and she had a bouquet of flowers...unfortunately. His last runin with flowers had made him fear the damn things like the plague. He narrowed his eyes and walked up to them, noting the excited look in Rin's eyes upon his approach. That couldn't possibly be good...

"Sesshomaru-sama! You have returned at last!" Rin exclaimed as she leapt up, abandoning the flowers for his sake, not really interested in the "flower incident" rehappening. Sesshomaru, knowing she would come to him no matter what distance he was from the camp, simply sat down next to a tree and waited for her to come to him.

Once Rin caught up, she beamed down at him. "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin has something to ask you!"

Sesshomaru paled. Oh yeah...this was definitely not going to be good...

"Sesshomaru-sama, where do babies come from?" Rin asked, quirking her head in curiosity. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. No...not now...any question but that one!

"...they...come from mother's, Rin." Sesshomaru quickly answered. Rin blinked.

"...but how do the mother's get the babies in there?"

"...they...need assistance...from a male."

"But how does the male help the mommy get it inside her?"

"Uhh...Rin, why do you wish to know this?"

"Because Rin wants to have a baby!" At this, she grinned. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. Already? But she was only seven!

"...Rin, you cannot have a child."

"Huh? But...why Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You are far too young."

"Then when Rin is older?"

"..."

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"...perhaps..."

Rin grinned as she made him allow it. "...but...you never answered Rin's previous question, milord..."

Sesshomaru growled slightly. That was because he was hoping you'd forget it, kid...

"The male...inserts something...and...they do the Happy Dance." Sesshomaru blinked, wondering where on Earth that had just come from.

"The Happy Dance?" Rin blinked in question. They did a Happy Dance? Rin wanted to do a Happy Dance!

"Yes, a Happy Dance." Sesshomaru sighed in relief, believing this to be the last of her questions. When she did not respond for a while, he closed his eyes and leaned against the bark of the trunk, sighing to himself. At least that was over with...

"What's a mate?"

Sesshomaru growled. "No! I will not answer anymore que-- Wait, wha?" Sesshomaru looked at Rin with a slightly shocked expression. Where had she learned that? Mate was a demon term...the baby thing he could understand, but...

"What's a mate, milord?"

"...someone...that...you agree to spend the rest of your life with, Rin..." Sesshomaru stated. Somehow...he knew this would backfire on him.

"Then Rin is Sesshomaru-sama's mate?"

Rin blinked as Sesshomaru's nose started bleeding and he began choking, falling to the side as he slowly began crawling away from her, his newly grown eyebrows twitching like mad. Rin stared. Was the baby acting up?

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're giving birth, aren't you?"

"Yes Rin! I'm giving birth! Now...now...go to a village and get help!" Sesshomaru shrieked, coming up with a plan. Rin nodded and immediately turned around, running in the direction of the females, wondering if there was a village nearby.

After that, Sesshomaru ran like Hell was at his heels.

* * *

OMG, I do not want to hear ANY complaints about this chapter! Do you have any idea how many tragics I've been writing? Tragics No more funny idea's! ...I apologize if this isn't to your liking, but I AM SO TIRED! IT IS 5 IN THE MORNING AND-- -falls asleep-

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


End file.
